Fire and Ice
by Wilted Paper Flowers
Summary: She was the Princess of Ice, he the Prince of Fire. They weren't supposed to fall in love, but yet, somewhere, somehow...they did.
1. Prologue

**Fire and Ice**

**By**

**DarkNightDreamer**

**I know I haven't exactly finished my other fic, Not Yet, yet, but I just _had_ to get this one started! Lol…in fact, Not Yet is far from being finished! So hope you guys like this one—brainstormed it during ping pong with my grandpa…weird, eh? XD**

**Disclaimer: At least I own my Sakura DVDs and movie 2…)**

**Summary: She was the Princess of Ice—he the Prince of Fire. They weren't supposed to love each other, but yet, somewhere, somehow…they did.**

Prologue

"But Mother--!"

"No buts, Sakura. You're a princess, and is your duty to show up at these events. Besides, the Royal Family of the Wind will be there, which includes Princess Tomoyo, ne? So hold your tongue while the dressmaker takes your measurements!"

A sigh. "Yes, mother."

Smiling fondly at her younger child, Nadeshiko Kinomoto strode out of the room, and softly closed the door, leaving Princess Sakura of the Ice standing in the middle of the room on a stool, surrounded by bustling ladies carrying a variety of tools.

Closing her bright emerald eyes briefly, Sakura sighed.

"It's not _my_ fault I'm a princess…" she mumbled.

"Princess! _Do_ hold your head still!" Sakura's childhood nurse, Miko, admonished.

Sakura winced.

"Hai, _obaa-san_,"

_Meanwhile…_

"_Shen me!"_

An enraged shout echoed throughout the spacious hallways throughout the Li Kingdom—or rather, the territory of the Fire.

"You heard me right, Li Xiaolang! You are going to that ball, period! Got it?" Li Sheifa poked her pointer finger into her younger brother's chest, her other hand on her hip.

"I refuse to!"

"You _have_ to!"

"I will _not_, and that is _final_!"

With that, the boy called Li Xiaolang, or Li Syaoran stomped into his room, and slammed the door shut.

"ARGH! MOTHER'S NOT GONNA BE VERY HAPPY WITH YOU, LITTLE BROTHER!" Shiefa yelled at his closed door.

"I DON'T GIVE A FRICKIN' CARE!" was the muffled retort back.

"Fine!" Shiefa threw her hands into the air in annoyance. "But if _Father_ is forced to come, don't blame me—"

"Alright alright…I'm coming," Syaoran opened the door reluctantly as he grumbled.

"That's a good little boy!" Suddenly happy, Shiefa reached up to pat her little brother's head, and he swatted at her offending hand as he leaned away to avoid her touch.

A kick.

"OW!"

"Hmph! That's what you get for not listening to your big sister!"

"Damn…"

**Tsuzuku…**

**A/N: So, whaddaya guys think? Once again, the characters might seem a bit OOC, so…lol. Keep tuned for the Chapter One, the Meeting! Don't forget to review if you want to read the rest of it. As usual, at least 3 reviews until the next chappie please! )**

**Lotsa Love,**

**Maggiee **


	2. Meeting

**Fire and Ice**

**By**

**DarkNightDreamer**

**A/N: Hii! Please check my profile—I've added more story ideas, but no stealing please! Also, I'd like to say that I might not be adding chapters more often because school's gonna start soon (on winter break now), and I'll be laden with homework, but I'll try my best! Remember, this story is ET and SS! Mostly SS, though…**

**Disclaimer: CCS not be mine. –pouts-**

Chapter 1

Meeting

A fair young maiden stood at the side of the large ballroom, surveying the crowd, hands clasped in front of her silky gown.

Some moments she would be distracted out of her reverie by a deep voice saying, "Would you like to dance?", but never did she say yes.

She possessed sparkling emerald eyes, short, smooth auburn hair, a pretty and cute face that was currently half-covered by a butterfly mask consisting of variations of blue feathers of all shapes and sizes.

Now, she was on the lookout for a certain chestnut-haired boy with the last name Li…

"Hi Sakura," A baritone voice said from behind her.

Seconds later, the entire hall shook with the shriek, "HOOOEEEEEE!"…

…causing the whole crowd to stare at the yeller in confusion.

Poor Sakura.

Huddling in a random corner, she smiled widely and waved, laughing nervously.

"Hi!"

The people turned their backs on her, all the while wondering since when did they have such a loony girl as the princess?

Standing up wearily, Sakura brushed off her dirtied dress and whirled around to glare heatedly at the boy behind her, and pointed an accusing finger at him.

The handsomely dressed boy raised his hands up in defense; eyebrows raised high on his head.

"You made me do that! _Now_ look what everyone thinks of me!"

"All _I_ did was say your stupid name—nothing else! It was all you!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"WAS NOT!"

"WAS TOO!"

"MY NAME ISN'T STUPID, LI SYAORAN! YOURS IS!"

"DON'T INSULT ME, YOU IDIOTIC PRINCESS!"

"SHUT UP! AND I AM _NOT_ IDIOTIC!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"I'M JUST A LITTLE…_dense_…is…all…" Sakura trailed off, flushing a beet red to the roots of her hair.

"Hah! Finally the moron admits it!"

"Y-y-yo-you—!" The Princess of Ice stuttered angrily, frantically searching a way to retort back.

"Hey! Don't you turn your back on me and walk away! Stay here and fight like the man you aren't, Li Syaoran!" She yelled after his back, stomping her foot in the process.

Turning her back on him, she pouted.

"Hmph! He thinks he's so good, wearing that stupid red prince uniform of his, making all the girls swoon! Well, guess what? I'm not one of those stupid girls, and I'm gonna make him pay!" Sakura ranted to herself.

"Yes! I _will_!" She clenched her fist and raised it in front of her, fire burning in her eyes in determination.

She was _just about _to bloom into evil laughter when a soft "Sakura-chan!" disturbed her.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura squealed, immediately glomping her best friend.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo stepped back, and held Sakura at an arms' length, surveying her.

"You look so pretty; just like a cherry blossom!" Tomoyo smiled.

"Aw…Tomoyo-chan! Don't say that! You know you'll always be more beautiful than me! You look so much better in your lavender dress than me in my pink one!"

"Okay…okay…" Tomoyo rolled her eyes in defeat, albeit still grinning. "I lose, alright? C'mon, let's go somewhere!"

"Yippee! To the Gardens, ok?" Sakura grinned happily like a child, and practically dragged poor Tomoyo throughout the ice castle and into the beautiful gardens.

"Oh…Sakura! It's so pretty in the moonlight!" Tomoyo gushed, hands clasped in front of her heart.

"Uh huh! C'mere; these are my favorite winter flowers!" Sakura gestured Tomoyo to come over, and pointed excitedly to a clump of blossoms.

At a farther look, one would think they were snow, but if you got closer, you could spy the intricate pattern the petals of the small flower wove.

"Wow…they're amazing, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo smiled at Sakura, and her best friend returned the favor with a toothy grin.

Suddenly, the auburn-haired girl took on a wistful look, twirling one curl around her finger.

"It's just too bad that the sakura tree hasn't blossomed yet…" Sakura turned to her namesake and looked up at it.

"Yeah…" Tomoyo replied in the same distant tone. "It hasn't done so all year, am I right?"

"Uh huh," Sakura turned to her best friend with a solemn look in her eyes.

"You know what?"

"Yeah?"

Sakura faced the tree again, and hugged its trunk tightly.

"I think it means something…"

Tomoyo could only look on in confusion at her second cousin.

"Daidouji-san!"

Said mentioned girl looked back towards the person who had just called her name.

"Oh! Hiiragizawa-kun! How nice to see you!" Tomoyo gave a small smile to the jogging figure.

"Yeah. Um…" The azure-haired boy shoved his bangs out of his face and said, "I ran all over the castle to find you guys!"

"Oh…sorry?" Sakura offered, stepping up next to her best friend.

"Nah…it's ok…no problem," Eriol slowly ceased his panting as the two girls stood at the side, waiting for him to explain why he came.

"Well…" The boy started.

"Well…?" The girls repeated slowly.

"Eh…" Eriol scratched his head before saying abashedly, "I…uh…just wanted to see you guys! Heh heh…"

Tomoyo and Sakura sweatdropped.

"Hiiragizawa!" Another lone figure called as he made his way down the three steps that lead into the garden.

"What, Syaoran?" Eriol yelled as he looked back at his cousin, and smiled apologetically at the two maidens in front of him.

"Sorry, can't talk nicely to you guys!" He whispered, before loudly retorting, "_You_ guys sure look awful today!"

"_Thanks_, Hiiragizawa," Tomoyo ground out through clenched teeth while Sakura turned her back to hide a smile. _It's weird to hear Tomoyo-chan say that!_

Syaoran gave Tomoyo a dirty look full of loathing before turning to his friend and cousin.

"Mother's calling us _and those_ two," here he pointed his thumb toward the two bewildered girls, "to go back to the ballroom. _Fast_."

"Got it!" All three listeners chirped before rushing to the directed room. After all, they had to hurry—Queen Yelan's word was like law, even to the young royalty of all four lands.

**A/N: So that's chappie one—boring, I know…but I can't help it! '' Guess why Yelan wants them to go back to the ballroom? Haha…! Three guesses—whoever gets it will win a one-shot from me dedicated to them! XD **

**Also, just a side note—the **_'SHEN ME!' _**in the first chapter means 'what!' in Chinese…just in case you guys were wondering lol. I'm such a bad author—I forgot to put the meaning…' Please forgive me! There'll be more Chinese in the future, so bear with me if you don't like it, or learn from it! XD**

**Anyway, please review! You guys were _great_ to me in the prologue—got 5 reviews! Thank you all! Yippee! Keep the great work up, you guys! Make the author happy…-grins happily- At least…9 reviews, k? Can you guys do that for mee? –puppy dog eyes-**

**Arigato gozaimasu! (There'll be Japanese too…) Until next time, ja ne!**

**Love,**

**Maggiee**


	3. Of Evilness and Smirking

**Fire and Ice**

**By**

**DarkNightDreamer**

**A/N: Hi everyone! Finally back from a long period of not updating…XD Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Also, I was gonna make a betrothal, so Violet a.k.a. Insanity Team won a one-shot from me! –whistles- Just PM me and request something. **

**However, there's a change of plan…P There will be no betrothal in this chapter! XP**

**Disclaimer: Check the first chappie and prologue.**

**Chapter 2**

**Of Evilness and Smirking**

Classical music drifted in and out through the slivers of space between swaying bodies.

"_Kuso_…" Syaoran said through gritted teeth.

"Ditto," The other three murmured.

"I don't wanna dance…!" Sakura whined childishly.

"We have to, Sakura-chan. I don't want to either, but Queen Yelan probably wants us to. And you _know_ we'll never live through this if we don't—our parents are in the same league!" Tomoyo reasoned, a petite frown adorning her masked face.

"That's right," Eriol piped up.

In the midst of their complaining, Sakura and Syaoran didn't notice the glint in their best friends' eyes, and their silent nods.

"Ano…Sakura-chan? Mother's beckoning me! I gotta go!" With that, Tomoyo fled, skirts in hands.

"Yeah…me too! Bye!" Eriol sweatdropped and ran off.

"Um…" Two confused brown-haired teens were left with each other, as awkward as ever.

"Ehh…Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"They did that on purpose, right?"

"What are they doing?" Tomoyo hissed at Eriol as they both huddled behind a round marble pillar.

He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Cooperate with me, you lazy person!" A suddenly very violent Tomoyo tugged at Eriol's collar and shook him.

"Alright, alright! All we do is use our magic—duh!"

"Oh yeah! Heh heh…" Tomoyo smiled sheepishly.

"Wind!" She whispered, pointing an index finger at the couple.

Sakura shivered as she felt a sudden draft brush the hem of her long gown, causing it to lift and ripple around her slim legs.

"Yeah…well…" Syaoran ran an agitated hand through his hair, seeming not to notice the girl's discomfort.

"Might as well dance with each other, huh?"

"_Nani!_" _The horror!_ Sakura thought.

"What! You don't want our crazed moms running after us, do you?"

He had a point there.

However, just at the last second when she was considering slipping her pale hand into his warm outstretched one…

"_Hime_! Would you consider dancing with my son?"

Whirling around quickly, Sakura came nose-to-nose with an elderly man, who was leading a stoic boy around her age behind him.

For the second time, she hesitated.

Tomoyo buried her face into her hands.

"_Kuso_!" She muttered over and over again.

"Calm down, Daidouji-san. I'll come up with something."

Flexing his long fingers appreciatively, Eriol directed a stream of green power towards the three youngsters and old man, which suddenly evaporated into the air.

"Sit back and watch the show, _hime_." Eriol smirked at his female companion as he leaned back against the large column.

Tomoyo seethed with anger, getting ready to tear her long hair out, and stomped her foot.

Surprisingly, she didn't turn on her heel and make her way out of the ballroom.

Eriol only raised a slim eyebrow at her sudden change in behavior.

"Um…" Sakura wasn't one to refuse elderly people.

"O-kay…" she said slowly.

A bright smile lighted the man's face.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu, hime!_" He bowed deeply, leaving Sakura flustered.

"A-a-ano…it's okay…it's nothing!" She smiled and sweatdropped.

However, it was a different story in the background.

A very, very angry Syaoran stood there, an evil and dark aura surrounding him.

Suddenly struck by the radiating waves emitting from her childhood enemy's body, Sakura slowly, but surely, turned to face the dangerous man behind her.

"What are you doing, Hiiragizawa?" Tomoyo turned to face her companion fully.

Eriol only examined his nails, ignoring his partner.

Tomoyo sighed mournfully, and turned back to where the action resided.

"S-sy-syaoran?" A very scared Sakura stuttered in a small voice.

"What." It was more of a statement rather than a question.

"Uh…is it okay if I dance with this—um…guy…first?" Sakura asked tentatively.

"Go. Ahead."

"O-o-okay…" Rigidly turning back to the man and his son like a robot, she smiled sheepishly, waiting for the man's son to ask her…

Only to be interrupted by something grabbing her and Syaoran's wrists, and binding them together.

"Hmph."

"See, _hime_? They can't escape the power of Earth." Eriol smirked at her.

"Go. To. Hell."

He shrugged. "Been there and back."

Tomoyo was teeter-tottering on the edge of whether to kill the boy next to her, or tear all her hair out in frustration.

"_Itai_!" Sakura let out a squeal, as Syaoran slammed into her, quite painfully.

"Damn…" Syaoran cursed as he looked down to where the two were joined.

"HIIRAGIZAWA ERIOL, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOOOW!" He howled.

"Ehh…someone's callin' me, _hime_. Toodles!" Said azure-haired boy bowed to the confused Tomoyo in front of him, and then made his way to where the joined couple were standing.

"This is _twisted_…" Tomoyo buried her face into her hands for the second time that day.

"What do you call this!" Syaoran yelled at his cousin.

Eriol only shrugged.

"Let us go now, dammit! This—"

Syaoran shoved the vine binding his and Sakura's wrists together into Eriol's face.

"—Practically screams you _everywhere_!"

"Ah well…Seems you and Sakura have to stay together for a while. Sometimes even I can't control the Earth."

Eriol shrugged again, and smiled innocently.

Turning to the appalled man and son facing Sakura, he grinned wider.

"Sorry, guys. Show's over. There _is_ another Princess around here of which you can ask to dance with though…over there!" The prince pointed out Tomoyo's hiding place, of which said princess's back stiffened immediately.

Tomoyo let out a small 'eep' as she felt a demanding aura coming close to her. Stealing quietly out of her hiding spot, she made a detour around the ballroom, and finally stopped at which the other three young royalty were.

Fire was burning in Syaoran's eyes as he yelled into Eriol's face.

"What the _hell_ was that for!"

"Aw…Syaoran-kun's mad!" Eriol teased.

"Shut up." Syaoran snapped.

"Anyway, I'll tell you the secret to getting you two free, if you stop spitting into my face, that is, Syaoran."

"Fine."

A romantic song started playing.

"You and Sakura—"

At this point, Eriol leaned close to the couple's ears.

"Have to dance with each other! Hug-dancing, less that a foot's distance, and you have to—"

"I think that'll be enough, Hiiragizawa," Tomoyo interrupted quite coldly, tucking a curl of hair neatly behind her ear, stopping a foot away from the azure-haired prince.

"That's it. You guys just have to do that! Are you up for the challenge…or are you gonna opt for staying attached together _for the rest of your life_?" Eriol smirked.

"_Kuso_…I won't do it!"

With that, Syaoran reached in his pocket and took out a penknife, and sliced through the vine.

Eriol's eyes widened.

"Damn! I should've _known_ he would bring something like that along with him!" He muttered under his breath.

"I'm leaving." Syaoran said, getting ready to stalk away.

"_Matte, _Syaoran-kun!" Sakura worked up enough courage to stop the chestnut-haired boy by gently tugging at his wrist.

"What?" He spat at her.

"Since…" Sakura swallowed. "Since…Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun tried so hard, why don't we just dance _once_ to please them? _Onegai_?"

Eyes softening considerably at the girl's request, Syaoran sighed in defeat, deflated.

"Fine."

Inwardly, Tomoyo and Eriol cheered, but were suddenly sobered by the next sentence.

"That doesn't mean that I won't set up a pay—equal trade, remember?"

Darn. Syaoran was always like that.

Beside him, Sakura nodded eagerly.

Tomoyo noted that they seemed like a married couple already—Syaoran's large build, contrasting with Sakura smaller, slimmer one.

Eriol groaned.

"You guys have to dance with each other too!"

**Tsuzuku**

**A/N: So how about it? Sorry for such a crappy chapter, but I had to get it done. **

**Will Tomoyo and Eriol dance with each other?**

**Will Sakura and Syaoran dance with each other?**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter,**

**Chapter 3**

**Of Opposite Predicaments**

**Ja, minna-san! **

**Thanks y'all for reading! Don't forget to review! XD**

**Maggiee **


	4. Of Banging Heads Against Bookshelves

**Title: Fire and Ice**

**By: DarkNightDreamer**

**A/N: OMG! I'M SO SORRY! GOMEN NASAI! TT I was slacking (yes, yes, kill me…runs away), but not quite, because I was working on the Naruto fandom!**

**Everyone: silence**

**Me: Uh oh.**

**Everyone: YOU WORKED ON NEJITEN, NARUHINA, AND SASUSAKU BUT NOT ON SS AND ET! DIEEEEE!**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**(And yes, the above was just to make the chappie longer. P Yes, I know. Stupid. Heh.)**

**Also, by the way, someone stole my USB, (I'm foolish—and don't deny it) so I have to type this from memory, since I'm also too lazy to refer to the chapter published online, so don't kill me if I forget something! And, oh no. I just forgot. Dammit. Heheh. OH RIGHT!**

**Excuse this long author's note. ''**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. (I could rattle on about this too, but I won't. ) Also, I don't own the other anime that's mentioned in the library scene either…**

**Summary: Refer to first chapter. Also, (rattling! ) I might consider making this fic more serious (uh oh…must add drama to the genre), so yes. RIGHT. ABOUT THE SUMMARY. If you didn't read the summary and just clicked my fic and ACTUALLY GOT TO THIS PAGE WITHOUT LOOKING, I'd congratulate you indeed. But I can't. And won't. Because that'd be weird. --' Ok. Enough rattling. . Must! Start! Fic!**

**_So…where were we last time? Oh right! Right here! _**

"_Since…" Sakura swallowed. "Since…Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun tried so hard, why don't we just dance once to please them? Onegai?"_

_Eyes softening considerably at the girl's request, Syaoran sighed in defeat, deflated._

"_Fine."_

_Inwardly, Tomoyo and Eriol cheered, but were suddenly sobered by the next sentence._

"_That doesn't mean that I won't set up a pay—equal trade, remember?"_

_Darn. Syaoran was always like that._

_Beside him, Sakura nodded eagerly._

_Tomoyo noted that they seemed like a married couple already—Syaoran's large build, contrasting with Sakura smaller, slimmer one._

_Eriol groaned._

"_You guys have to dance with each other too!"_

**Let the Show Begin! **

The authoress could just ramble on even more and describe the very look on Eriol and Tomoyo's faces, but she won't. **So**, to put it quite simply, the two stared.

And stared and stared and stared.

(She could add more 'and stared's too, but she won't. Because she's nice that way, and doesn't bore her readers to death. But she might just bore her readers to death with these side notes that won't even let the narrator breathe, but that's beside the point. Which is why it's called a side note. Whatever.)

"But…don't you think..." Tomoyo started, fidgeting nervously.

"…that we're not made for each other, and you two, so obviously, are?" Eriol picked up from where his partner-in-crime ended.

Tomoyo nodded eagerly.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow skeptically, and tried to think up an answer, while Sakura just placed a finger under her chin, in thinking mode.

Eriol and Tomoyo just smiled gleefully. Looks like they were going to win.

"Demo…Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura said slowly.

The ET pair stiffened, darting a nervous glance at each other.

"Look! Strawberry ice cream!" The auburn-haired princess laughed, and immediately dragged off her best friend to the dessert table, not bothering with common etiquette and pushing people out of the way, leaving Tomoyo to apologize quickly.

Syaoran inched over the Eriol and both cousins sweatdropped.

"That was rather…sudden…" Syaoran said in amazement.

Eriol could only nod dumbly.

The two boys looked at each other, shrugged, and tailed after the two princesses.

Sakura stretched like a cat, and stood up from where she had been reclining on a puffy red pouf couch next to Tomoyo, who was already snoozing comfortably, an arm still gripping a book tightly hanging over her stomach.

Picking up her thin book that she had set on the chair a few seconds ago, she paced towards her favorite shelf containing the beautiful fairy tales she had always loved ever since she was very little. Poking a finger at her chin, she fidgeted for a moment, trying to decide which book she was going to choose, before hastily deciding that she hadn't read The Prince and the Raven by Drosselmeyer for a long while, and quickly withdrew it out of its place, slipping her other book into the bookshelf.

She skipped happily back to her chair, and settled down into it, curling up into a fetal position, and opened the book, sniffing at its front page. For some reason, this had been her favorite fairy tale of all time, and it didn't even have the kind of happy ending she loved either.

Sakura licked a finger, and flipped to the first page of the enchanting tale, and snuggled even further into her chair. Without taking her emerald eyes off the book, she reached over to the table and grabbed a blanket, off it, draping it over her shoulders.

Now, she was comfortable.

Syaoran scratched his head drowsily as he wandered around the lonely ice castle, pondering on how such a grand, seemingly empty castle could stay so warm, before he encountered a large set of double doors. Fully awake, and curiosity aroused, he pushed against the a bit, expecting them to stay shut, but to his surprise, they creaked open.

Throwing a weird look at the oak structure, he walked silently and cautiously into the dark, massive room, and almost bumped into a looming figure.

Sinking into a defensive position, he awaited the figure to turn around, but nothing happened. He rapped on the figure's back, only to realize it was just another piece of wood.

He scratched his chestnut head again. Man. He needed more training.

And only _then_ did he realize he was sandwiched between two large bookshelves.

Syaoran sweatdropped. He was more pathetic than he thought.

"So, I'm in a library?" He mused to himself, rounding a random corner.

And blinked.

A soft light was emitted from the only cozy corner in the humongous archive of books, and he found himself magically drawn to the sight in front of him. As if in a trance, he padded slowly across the carpeted floor towards the other two presences in the room.

Tomoyo was sleeping like she was sitting—the only sign that she was in the land of Nod was that her head was leaning slightly to the side, and her arm was slack against her stomach; her breathing slow and even.

However, it was too early to say she was awake, because at the very moment that Syaoran looked at her funnily, she woke up, large amethyst eyes blinking owlishly. She rose daintily, raising her arms in a stretch, her purple dress rising a bit. She rubbed her eyes, and she yawned softly.

"What time is it?" She asked, looking at Syaoran solemnly.

She was different from when she was around Sakura and Eriol, he noticed. More…serious. More…mature…

He swiped a glance at the sundial outside.

"About three o'clock in the morning," He replied evenly, but it didn't seem like Tomoyo had heard him, as she had already stalked over to where Sakura was, and tugged the blankets higher to keep her second cousin and best friend warm.

"Syaoran?" She said softly, eyes still trained on Sakura's sleeping face.

"Yes?" He whispered back.

"Take care of Sakura-_chan_, ok?" She asked, her eyes soft and distant.

Without another word and without waiting for his answer to her asked favor, she walked out of the library, draping on a lavender shawl Syaoran hadn't noticed she had with her.

Syaoran didn't object, but he sure wanted to.

He looked down at Sakura's peaceful sleeping face, and couldn't help but think she looked kind of angelic, with her light pink apparel and all, and her flushed cheeks. Her hair formed some kind of halo around the crown of her head, and the way she clutched onto her blanket like it was a teddy bear was simply 'kawaii', as Tomoyo would put it.

Suddenly aghast and blushing, Syaoran shook his head quickly, and knocked all thoughts out of his head about Sakura. No way was he going to think about her. He couldn't love her!

Wait. Where'd the loving part come from?

Syaoran proceeded to knock out himself by using the nearest bookshelf and grabbing onto it, hitting his head harshly against the wood.

Sakura awoke to a peculiar thumping sound, and she sat up in a frenzy, hair sticking up every which way.

She blinked a few times, still holding onto the warm, furry blanket, letting The Prince and the Raven drop to the floor unceremoniously.

Looking towards the source of the weird sound, she saw the weirdest, yet more hilarious, sight she had ever seen in her sixteen years of life.

"Syaoran…?" She called.

Syaoran froze in his moments.

Oops. Busted.

Laughing nervously, he turned towards the Ice Princess, who was blinking at him, unable to apprehend what was occurring inside his head, and figure out what drove him to do this to himself.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked, completely confused.

Why was Syaoran acting so…weird? Not that he didn't act weird usually, (he was always much of a jerk) but this behavior was completely out of line.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked, eyes still blinking innocently.

Syaoran flushed to the roots of his chestnut hair, and at that very moment in time, he wanted to sink through the floor.

Too bad even his fire powers couldn't grant that wish.

He groaned.

So, Syaoran did the only thing that was most practical.

He turned around and started banging his head against the bookshelf again—so hard that books started falling out of their threshold.

Sakura watched on in amazement.

Poor Syaoran.

**A/N: Ok, a bit of a filler chapter, but at least Syaoran is showing some…ahem…marks of affection! XD LOL. **

**Also, I added in some mentions of a particular anime that's also included in fanfiction's anime section for fandom. Review to tell me what anime you think it's from! (It's quite obvious if you've ever watched it.)**

**So, please review, everyone! Remember—I updated! I updated!**

**Tee hee.**

**Lots of Love,**

**DarkNightDreamer**

**Psst…review! I'll update 'Not Yet' if you do! **


	5. Of Weird Behavior and Kidnapping

**Title: Fire and Ice**

**By: everlastingxwish**

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is a relatively (cough cough) earlier update than last time! Lol. From now on, everything is going to be more dramatic and serious. I think I mentioned this before, but I couldn't resist writing a rather random chapter. Tee hee. So I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own!**

**Summary: Check da first chappie!**

_**Recap from Chapter Four:**_

_He turned around and started banging his head against the bookshelf again—so hard that books started falling out of their threshold._

_Sakura watched on in amazement._

_Poor Syaoran._

**Let's begin…Chapter FIVE of Fire and Ice!**

Making her way slowly down the hall leading to a rather large flight of stairs, Sakura was in the process of tying her short auburn hair into a petite ponytail, and adjusting her skirts. Nervously patting her hair down one last time to make her look more presentable, her thoughts ventured to what had transpired last night in the library with Syaoran.

Unknowingly, her cheeks were tainted a light pink and turned a little warm, but she was too immersed in her thoughts to notice, let alone care.

Why had he almost knocked himself out using the library bookshelf? And it was _her_ _fairytale_ bookshelf, too! Anyone who harmed it would die!

But, for some sort of strange weird reason, she didn't care. Now, why in all worlds did he do that, anyway? Was it because he was stressed over something? Was it because Syaoran was beating himself over…her? That wasn't possible. Shaking her head ferociously, Sakura reprimanded herself. She couldn't fantasize about her childhood friend/enemy!

Still smiling dreamily (maybe stupidly), Sakura stumbled into the very object of her thoughts.

"Ho-e!" Was the only sound she made before she fell backwards and scrunched her eyes shut desperately, before being hauled up almost roughly by the arm by the person she had accidentally crashed into.

After righting herself rather hastily, she bowed immediately, flushing a bright red, embarrassed.

"Gomen nasai!" She apologized quickly, then straightened, before freezing, hair sticking up every which way. Truth? She looked like a deer in headlights.

"Syaoran…kun…?" She stared openly at him, emerald eyes shining and _wide_. He stared back down at her, blinking multiple times.

"Oh…hi…Sakura…" Syaoran scratched the back of his head sheepishly, and Sakura swore she could a tint of red splayed across his tanned cheeks. In turn, she blushed bright red, and Syaoran could swear she looked like a human cherry. (Much like her namesake, he couldn't help but think.)

Turning away from each other, Syaoran attempting to whistle a cheery tune, the two fiddled with their thumbs, trying to avoid the rather…awkward…subject of last night. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Syaoran decided to speak up.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Sakura also decided to talk.

"Sakura, I--!"

"Syaoran, I--!"

Blinking rapidly, the two stared at each other for a few seconds, indicating to the other, ineffectively, however, that they should speak first. When neither continued, both decided to try again.

"I have to say--!"

"There's something—!"

Stopping again, Syaoran turned away from Sakura, and hit his forehead with his palm. Sakura buried her flaming face into her hands. A few deep breaths later, Syaoran decided to confront Sakura. About last night, of course.

"Sakura."

Sakura lifted her head, wary.

"Yes?" She answered in a small, small voice. (Syaoran had to strain to hear.)

"About last night…" Here, he turned half away again, a tinge of red evident on his face, and Sakura looked down. Shoes were so interesting, right?

Yup.

"It's just a…misunderstanding. Er…I mean, nothing was wrong." Syaoran added hastily, and Sakura nodded in understanding, even if she didn't quite comprehend. "So you can stop worrying about what…I mean, why I was hitting myself over the head." He nodded several times to try and convince the auburn-haired princess, who was struggling to understand just what this weird Prince was rambling on about. Finally, she said, "Okay…"

And she zoomed off.

Syaoran looked on in amazement at Sakura's leaving back, and he couldn't help but let his facial features draw together in a frown. Something bad was going to happen. He felt it in the aura around him. And he didn't like it.

At dinner, when the four families gathered downstairs in the dining room to...dine, the Fire prince and the Ice princess sat across from each other, looking everywhere but at each other. Uncomfortable silence reigned between them, and their parents chattered on excitedly.

Deciding it was enough awkwardness for the day, Sakura stood up suddenly, chair scraping against the hard stone floor. Wait. She hadn't meant to do that. What was going on?

Everyone's heads snapped up to look at her, and Syaoran could catch something weird reflecting in her personality.

"May I be excused, Mother?" She asked in a weird voice, looking at King Fujitaka, who was seated at the head of the table, emerald eyes vacant.

Syaoran sweatdropped. Mother? Wasn't King Fujitaka…a man? A father?

However, it was pleasant-looking Queen Nadeshiko who at the moment was occupied with folding her satin napkin neatly in her lap, answered her, blinking and looking up at her youngest child and voicing her consent.

Turning on her heel, Sakura swiftly speed-walked out of the large chamber, and Syaoran immediately stood up to follow her. Sakura never walked like that. There was something definitely wrong.

"Go ahead." Yelan nodded at her only son to answer his not yet asked question. _I feel something as well, Xiao Lang_, she added silently.

Bowing minutely to his mother, Syaoran sprinted out of the Hall.

"Okay. Please explain what just happened around here." Eriol asked in a soft whisper, and Tomoyo could only shake her head. "No idea either." was her hushed answer.

"Where is she?" Syaoran groaned out, panting as he leaned against a marble wall, shoving his hands into his messy chestnut hair.

"She was just here a second ago! God…what is she doing? It's dinnertime, and I'm starving! It's not hide-and-seek!" He said to no one in particular, fists clenching in frustration.

"And why am I even trying to find her? What's the freaking point anyway?" Syaoran resisted the urge to slap him silly, and stopped bombarding himself with rhetorical questions.

"Ok. Calm down, Syaoran. She's a big girl, this is her home for freaking sake, and she'll be fine by herself, right?" He said quickly and quietly, but was interrupted from his ranting when a small scream echoed throughout the dim hallways of the Ice Palace.

"Crap!" He yelped. It was barely audible, but it was there, and he had banged his head against the hard wall behind him in the process of reacting to it. It had to be Sakura. The other occupants of the castle were too far away to be heard, and no one he knew yelled that loud. Well, except for maybe Meiling. (But she was a special case.)

Quickly, Syaoran jumped up from his posture of leaning against the walls, and sprinted into the darkness.

Throwing open random doors as he passed by them, his frustration and worry grew, before he finally reached a door at the end of the hallway that signaled a complete dead end. Running an agitated hand through his hair, he muttered obscenities. "Ok, Syaoran. This is the last door. If she isn't in here, forget everything and just go back. She'll be fine."

And he took the last step forward, and opened the doorknob.

Just in time to see a dark figure hauling an unconscious Princess Sakura out the window.

Eyes wide, he charged forward and leaped in a feeble attempt to try and stop the kidnapper, but it was too late. Syaoran collapsed on the ground in an undignified heap, and could only watch as his childhood friend was dragged out palace's attic window.

What was he going to do?

His question was greeted with darkness.

"Will my little descendant be okay?"

Eriol. He had to tell him. Tell him now. Sakura. Sakura was gone.

"There's no time for jokes now, Hiiragizawa. Syaoran will be fine, but what about Sakura? She's not here."

Tomoyo. Unconsciously, he gulped. This girl was going to slaughter him when she heard. And she was smart. She probably had figured half of it out already.

It was time. He struggled to open his eyelids, and willed all his strength into opening them.

"Shh, shh! He's waking up!" Tomoyo nudged Eriol painfully in the ribs, and the other Prince grunted, while muttering "I didn't say anything! It was you!", which only earned him another jab.

Syaoran opened his eyes only to see amethyst. Yelping, he shrank back. "Personal space, people." Was the first thing that came out his mouth.

Tomoyo leaned back slightly, but still surveyed him with her intense sweeping gaze. Growing nervous under her glare, Syaoran fidgeted beneath his woolen blankets.

"Alright, Li." Tomoyo demanded. "Spit it out. We know you were with Sakura. We heard in your sleep. Did you know you sleep talk, by the way? Anyhow, tell us. She wasn't with you when we finally found you. How did you get up there anyway? And where is Sakura now? Do you know? You should, because you were last with her, weren't you? You guys were gone so long! We were fed up waiting, so we decided to hunt you guys down ourselves. Oh my gosh. She really isn't with you, is she? This isn't a trick, right? Dear God, please help us find her…" Tomoyo trailed off, turning around and walking to another corner in the small room, leaving Syaoran to stare blankly after her.

"Don't mind her, Syaoran." Eriol advised his cousin wisely. "Just tell us what happened."

Syaoran nodded dumbly.

"So."

Syaoran looked pensively at the dark-haired princess, who looked like she could faint; her face was so pale.

"She's gone now?" Tomoyo whispered sadly, looking down at her spread hands in her lap.

Eriol looked from Tomoyo back to Syaoran. "You couldn't identify the…kidnapper?" He asked hesitantly.

Syaoran shook his head in a silent no.

"This is bad. Very bad." Eriol stood up from his little wooden stool, and paced around the room, running his hands through his midnight hair, much like Syaoran when he was fidgety as well.

After a few minutes of walking, Eriol stopped, snapped his fingers in realization, and turned to the other two people in the room. "Wait a second. I just thought of something."

"Come to my room. There's something I need to share with you, because I don't know if you've heard of this tale before. It's strictly confidential, and not many people know of it. It's something from a long time ago." Eriol paused for a moment, before continuing quickly in a hushed tone. "I wasn't ever supposed to know this either, but I accidentally encountered it while researching for something regarding wars between kingdoms in our library a few years ago. It always stuck in my mind after that, because it had something to do with the Kinomoto family and some other clan I can't quite recall."

He looked at Tomoyo and Syaoran each in the eye, all business.

"The Kinomotos' ancestors."

Tomoyo and Syaoran held bated breaths.

"They stole this kingdom from another family."

The door chose this time to creak open.

**A/N: I'M TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THE HORRIBLY LATE UPDATE! I'M SORRY! I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE STILL WILLING TO READ THIS FANFIC!**

**Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. There were a lot of surprises packed in this one, but I'm not sure if the events before lead up to how they're now correctly. I think that it's a bit sudden. **

**Whoopee! A kinda cliffie around the end…there…yeah…Guess who it is! XD**

**But, please, please, please, please, PLEASE review. I seriously need some feedback for this fanfic, so I can update more frequently when summer vacation starts! When I'm back in America, I promise I will update once a week. (I go back on Saturday. But only if I can somehow get my uncle to give me permission to use his computer. --;)**

**So, please review! Expect another one-shot from me soon!**

**Love,**

**Everlastingxwish**

**P.S. I changed my username because a couple of people at my school knew my old penname, and I didn't want them to know it, so I changed it along with my friend. I hope you understand, and I'm sorry for any misunderstandings. I AM DarkNightDreamer! No reporting or anything! I AM NOT A JOCKER!**


	6. Of Actual Pondering and Thinking

**Title: Fire and Ice**

**By: everlastingxwish**

**A/N: The only thing I can say is sorry. I haven't updated in so long, I feel really guilty. I hope you guys will still find this fic as interesting as before (I kinda forgot some of my ideas…--'), but since my actual project right now is Ying Yang, I hope you guys will be patient with me. '' Well, on with the fic! Enjoy!**

**Of Actual Pondering and Thinking**

Tomoyo reached over to nudge Eriol in the ribs, effectively shutting him up before he uttered another word. Queen Nadeshiko swept into the room, closing the wooden door behind her, suddenly looking not as young as she had before.

"So Sakura really is gone," Nadeshiko said sadly. "I suppose it is my role as her mother to explain to you every event that transpired, leading up to the occurrence of," She swallowed. "…this."

The three young royals looked at their elder with pity in their eyes, and then looked at each other.

Tomoyo made the first move. "Nadeshiko_-sama_, please sit," She said, conjuring a plush chair for the queen to sit on after much difficulty. Syaoran took longer in having a fire blazing in the fireplace, warming up the small room, and after a few tries, in Eriol's hands soon appeared a variety of fruits for them to snack on while they listened to the Queen's story. They each tried to make themselves comfortable, but they all were concerned for their friend/daughter's wellbeing.

The Queen waited a few moments before finally looking down at the bitten apple in her hands before beginning.

"As Eriol_-kun_ has told you," Her voice was soft. "The Ice Kingdom did not originally belong to the Kinomoto family. It belonged to one man alone—we know him as _Kurotsuki. _That's what he liked to go by, and there are no other scrolls in the libraries indicating any other name. He had no family whatsoever, no relations to trust, and because of this loneliness, the kingdom started to melt. This land, because of his powerful magic and presence, did anything he wanted it to do. It soon grew empty and desolate, its citizens slowly dying. The Kinomoto clan lived in the countryside of the Ice Kingdom, close to the Fire Kingdom," Here, Nadeshiko threw Syaoran a look, "so the melting did not affect them so much at first."

"And then, the crops they had worked so hard to plant and grow died," Eriol supplied. The Queen nodded sadly. "That is true. The Kinomoto clan soon grew very angry at their King for doing this to his people, so they began to plot against him. Because they barely had any connection to the city, no one living there knew what they were planning. The Kinomoto were very skillful with their magic, and knew some martial arts. After three months, they finally took action on a moonless night. They snuck over the castle walls after defeating the Guards, and surrounded the King while he was off-guard. The King had no willpower, and no determination to continue to rule any longer, so he agreed to hand over the Crown, as long as he could be set free and go wherever he liked. The Kinomotos agreed, but the thing is, they lied."

Nadeshiko frowned delicately, while Syaoran full-out scowled. "After setting the Crown on their Clan leader's head, they immediately sliced the previous King's head off his shoulders."

"The Ice Kingdom's people rejoiced to some degree; as the ice restored itself in the city, and the land was lush again in the country, but this truth about our history still bothers many. People still debate over whether the Kingdom being taken over they the Kinomoto was a good change or not, and I think it was a perfectly plausible reason." Nadeshiko said thoughtfully.

Tomoyo made sounds of protest, Syaoran's eyebrows rose all the way above his bangs, and Eriol's forehead wrinkled. "However," the Queen continued, "I don't think it was right for the Kinomotos to kill the King. They broke a promise, and that, I cannot ignore." The Queen managed a small smile, before standing up abruptly, the apple dropping to the floor.

"King Fujitaka needs my help," The Queen told them, bending down to pick up the fruit, and setting it on a table. "When you three are done with this room, don't hesitate to ask the maids to clean up." Nadeshiko left the room at a fast pace.

Eriol pushed his glasses up his nose, thinking. "Well," He said finally. "I got some new facts, and I learned some new things." He frowned, disturbed. "But some things that she told you about were different than what I read."

Tomoyo threw him an inquiring look, and Syaoran asked, "How?"

"Well," Eriol said hesitantly, "Even though the man's nickname _was_ _Kurotsuki_, his real name was Shibata Akito. It also had a bit about how he had a mistress throughout his reign, so she gave birth to his illegitimate son." He shrugged. "But the book could be wrong."

Tomoyo took a quick look at Syaoran and Eriol. "I have a hunch," She said slowly, but kept her eye on the untidy room. "But I'll explain it to you guys later, when we're done cleaning this place, and I've thought all the kinks through. I think you might agree with me."

Syaoran nodded, making the bed, and Tomoyo whisked away the chair and food with a sudden gust of wind. Eriol put out the fire. All three thought a mile a minute, all mystified about why Sakura had been kidnapped.

They left a few minutes later, the small room as bare as it had been before they had come.

Tomoyo sighed in comfort, as she sank down onto a small purple pouf chair, draping a blanket over herself. Syaoran dragged a wooden chair over, and Eriol perched himself on a dark blue armchair. The three formed an awkward circle, and Tomoyo couldn't help but think that it would be complete if Sakura was here. She shook her head to clear the unneeded thoughts, and snuggled deeper into the chair.

Syaoran and Eriol both stared at her, wondering when she would begin.

"You guys want to know about my 'hunch', right?" She asked them, and they nodded mutely. Tomoyo smiled secretively. "I'm kind of proud of it myself, actually," She admitted. "Couldn't think of a better story than this…" Syaoran glared at her. _Get on with it already!_

She smiled a bit more. "Well, I first want to hear what you guys think!" She said with as much cheerfulness she could muster. Syaoran let loose a few curses. If looks could kill, she'd be pinned to this chair forever.

Tomoyo sighed. "Fine," She said resignedly, then pouted. "You could have at least let me have my fun."

Eriol looked at her. "We'll let you have your fun later; when you're done explaining your so-called 'hunch' that you're proud of." He smirked. Tomoyo almost scowled at him, but managed a tight smile instead.

"Well, it _is_ rather obvious, really." She said. "It's a wonder you guys haven't figured it out yet. Especially you, Eriol," She gave him a pointed look. "You were the one who told us about the bastard son anyway."

She leaned closer, causing the others to lean forward as well. "I think, from what Eriol told us, that Sakura was kidnapped by _Kurotsuki_'s descendant." She smiled smugly.

Silence.

"Is that it?" Eriol inquired.

Tomoyo pouted. "Duh. I told you—it's simple."

Syaoran raised a doubtful eyebrow at her. "Really, now," He said sarcastically. Eriol seemed to agree with him. "Think about it, princess," He said patiently, almost as if he were explaining to a little kid why the sky was blue. "It could have been highly possible that the book I read was wrong, or I remembered incorrectly. Or, perhaps, his illegitimate son failed to have offspring, and his family died out." The blue-haired prince shrugged. "Anything could happen."

Tomoyo looked a little put out, and then glowered at the two princes. "Well, what do _you_ think happened, then?" She challenged.

"The most probable, of course," Syaoran said dully. "Someone jealous of the royal family, or wanted revenge, kidnapped her. She's a princess, after all. Every kingdom makes their mistakes." Eriol nodded.

Tomoyo wasn't convinced. "If that was true, then the kidnapper would have to have a lot of powerful magic to get past the castle guards and protective shields."

There was a moment of silence as everyone processed this vital piece of information.

"Black magic," She added. "Or special normal magic. Take your pick. Either way, they would have to be especially skillful, or else they wouldn't be able to intrude undetected, _and_ steal away with Sakura without the King knowing."

"And, as for your 'the book could have been wrong' theory, I suggest we check that book you read again." Tomoyo turned to Eriol.

He sighed defeatedly. "It was A People's History of the Ice Kingdom."

Tomoyo smiled triumphantly. Sakura's ancestor Clow Reed was never wrong.

Sakura awoke in a dimly-lit room, an aroma that screamed roses drifting around in the atmosphere around her. It wasn't a bad place to wake up in, she thought dreamily, and was just about to fall asleep when, with a jolt, remembered.

"You've woken up, I see, Princess Sakura," A man's smooth voice interrupted. "Glad to see that."

She tried to sit up from the warm bed she was lying on, but found she couldn't. She jerked her head to the side, and saw that her wrists were tightly bound by silk ribbons to the bed. How, she couldn't figure out.

"Who are you?" She asked, fear coloring her tone slightly, twisting her neck around so she could get a better view of the man in the shadows. Although she couldn't see him, she could feel as his lips curled into a smirk, and a shiver wracked through her body.

"I am Sasaki Akito." He said, stepping closer to her so that she could see blood red eyes glinting from the dark. "Or, you could say…_Shibata_ Akito."

It didn't click. "…Um…Excuse me…but…who?"

A cold chuckle resounded around the room. "No matter. You will soon know who I am…with time." He inched even closer, and Sakura's eyes widened.

"You aren't going to—"

He snorted in contempt. "Of course not. What do you think I am? I would never touch a piece of scum like you."

Sakura huffed angrily in protest.

_Swoosh._

And all went dark.

**A/N: I apologize for the extremely late release. I haven't given up on this story yet (haha), and just need some inspiration to go on…'' However, my main project is Ying Yang (Naruto fic), so I will slack a bit on this project. Sorry! **

**I also tried to incorporate their elemental powers in here more, so…**

**Review! (: Thanks to all who did last time!**


End file.
